Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 4: Air
by Beifong224
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. I believe Aang can maintain the balance.


**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any property associated with it that goes to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon this is simply a story of how I would've written the time after the One Hundred Year War. I try not to use OC characters so all if not all of my characters will be on Avatar Wiki. Also, I'm an open book I welcome both positive and negative reviews so anything you say to improve the story, or my writing is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 _ **Katara**_

 _ **Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. Ever since that day I never gave up on the dream of a world at peace. And my hope was well placed when Aang and our friends defeated Phoenix King Ozai and his daughter Azula, ending the One Hundred Year War. Now it's time to restore harmony and we have a great task before us, but I believe Aang can maintain the balance.**_

* * *

 **AVATAR**

THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

BOOK FOUR:

 **AIR**

CHAPTER 1:

 **HARMONY**

* * *

The kiss they were sharing was a long and meaningful one, Aang couldn't believe what was happening, Katara the girl of his dreams was kissing him, finally he could pour out all of his love for her here on her soft lips. Katara felt her stomach tingle it was a good feeling she deepens the kiss and after a little while they break away. Aang's arms still wrapped around her waist and Katara's arms still placed on his neck, they both look into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Katara I… are you sure about this." Aang asks he wanted to be as sure as possible.

"Yes, Aang, I'm ready now." Katara replies giving him a soft smile.

Aang returns her smile and says "Well then, will you be my girlfriend."

Katara chuckles then gives her answer "It would be my pleasure." She gives him a quick peck on his lips just to reaffirm her position. Little did the new couple know what was to come next.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!" A startled, confused, and overprotective Water Tribe warrior looked down at the two, wide eyed.

Aang was quick to let go of the Water Tribe girl and took a few steps back, his cheeks flushed with the color red. Katara however stood her ground and took a hold of Aang's hand pulling him back to her.

"Calm down Sokka, we were just kissing." Katara says smirking, Aang's blush reddens as he rubs the back of his head. Sokka sees this and glares at Aang, how could his best friend and his sister be a thing. Upon seeing the glare Aang straightens and Sokka is left speechless.

"But… how… oogie…" Sokka's face scrunches up into a look of disgust.

"Oogie? Really Sokka you could at least try to be mature about this." Katara says as she glares at her brother. She Gives Aang's hand a light squeeze, Aang rubs his thumb against Katara's hand.

"Oh! Don't you talk to me about being mature, you're too young for this sort of thing!" Sokka retorts, he didn't see Aang as a bad guy quite the contrary but when it came to his little sister he was just like any other big brother.

"Sokka I'm fourteen and we just saved the world, I think I'm more than ready to start a relationship." Katara replies her features softening as she tries to get her brother to understand.

"Plus, you and Suki can't get your hands off one another." Aang adds.

Sokka crosses his arms and grumbles, "That's different."

"No, it's not and you know it, come on Sokka don't you trust us?" Katara asks giving him a smile.

Sokka sighs as he lowers his head and shuts his eyes. After a little bit Sokka slowly lifts his head up and this time a smile appears on his face, he knows when he's beat and he can't argue with their points. He walks up to them and lays his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Okay, if you feel like you're ready I approve." Sokka says as he looks at Katara, he then switches his attention to the Airbender, "But don't you ever hurt my sister, I've got my eye on you Airboy." Aang chuckles and nods while Katara hugs her brother.

"And I'm not gonna help you when you confront Dad, and please for my sake keep the oogies to a minimum." Sokka pleads. Katara breaks away from Sokka's embrace and giggles as she nods her head.

"Yes, Sir!" Aang replies he gives Sokka a respectful bow. Sokka turns around and leaves the couple alone.

Katara then turns around to Aang and she giggles, "That went better then I expected." She says.

"I'll say, he looked at me like I took his favorite food or something." Aang says grinning at Katara, she laughs.

Aang then takes her hand and says, "Come on, let's go back inside the others will be wondering why Sokka's in such a bad mood."

"You're right, let's go." Katara says, the couple then walk into the Jasmine Dragon hand in hand.

As they enter Toph takes a sip of her tea and smiles at the two, "Bout time you two got together, hey Twinkletoes you might want to give your heart a rest." Toph says, she could feel Aang's heartbeat accelerate, the Avatar blushed.

Suki walked up behind them and wrapped her arms around the young lovebirds, "Congratulations you two, I wish you nothing but happiness." Suki says, smiling.

Sokka grumbled from his table, Suki ignored this and walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek before finally resting her head on his shoulder, Sokka's mood improved as he wrapped an arm around Suki.

"Way to go buddy." Zuko says and smiles as he sips from his tea cup, the young Fire Lord brings Mai closer to his chest.

Iroh smiles at Aang and Katara, "Ah, young love." Iroh says then starts to play his Tsungi horn again. Aang and Katara smile as the rest of their friends accept their new-found love. Iroh's sweet music then envelops the tea shop again.

* * *

After the sun had set, night swept over Ba Sing Se and the celebrations continued deep into the night. The Gaang had made their way to the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace, Iroh decided to stay in his tea shop, from the Palace's entrance one could hear the music and the sounds of laughter and happiness echoing from the city streets. As the city partied the group of close friends sat on the Palace steps relaxing.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Suki asks as she nuzzles with Sokka. The rest of the group looked at the Kyoshi Warrior curiously.

"What do you mean Suki?" Sokka asks with a smile, he places a kiss on Suki's head.

Suki lets out a giggle then responds, "The sound of the people, the music, its all so amazing."

The rest of the group listens and quickly, they are all overwhelmed by the amount of joy they have given to the world. To think that merely a year ago such a site would've been an impossible thought.

"Suki's right, it's so peaceful." Aang says, the rest of the group nods in agreement.

"Getting all teary eyed there, Twinkletoes?" Toph says with a smirk she lightly punches Aang in the arm. Aang rubs his arm a little but laughs along with his Earthbending Master.

"Easy Toph, I don't need you breaking my new boyfriend" Katara says with a smile on her face.

"Ok, Sugar Queen whatever you say." Toph replies with a hint of playful sarcasm as she raises her two arms up in surrender.

The Gaang laughs at the exchange, suddenly a whirring sound is heard and they look into the sky, a red flare goes up and explodes, a burst of red illuminates the sky, then more and more flares go up powerful reds, magnificent oranges, astonishing blues, and vibrant greens lighten up the sky in beautiful multicolored explosions, each color represented a nation. The fireworks had finally begun which means it must be midnight, the Gaang, except for Toph, stared in awe of the colors.

"They're breathtaking." Mai says, even she couldn't hide a smile as she and Zuko cuddled with each other on the Palace steps. Suki buried her face more into Sokka's chest, Sokka rested his chin on Suki's head and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Aang gave Katara's hand a light squeeze as tears shed from his eyes. Katara had the biggest smile on her face as the colors burst.

"Hey Sparky, tell me what you see?" Toph asks, Zuko looks down at his young friend and grins.

"Well Toph there very noisy, glowing, blazing, and some even make shapes in the sky like the symbols of our nations." Zuko says, on que an Earth Kingdom symbol explodes into the night sky.

Toph lets out a childish laugh, the group look at her, curious. "They sound like you Sparky."

Everyone including Zuko laugh at the comment then they shift they're focus back to the main event, after a few minutes Aang stands up.

"Hey wanna get a closer view?" Aang asks as he pulls out his bison whistle.

Aang blows on the whistle then after a few moments Appa appears and lands at the entrance of the Royal Palace, the Gaang walk over to Appa. Aang jumps on the bison's forehead and gives him a hug. Once he gets off of his Bison, Momo jumps on his shoulders. Aang laughs as he playfully tickles Momo behind his ears.

"Come on, guys!" Aang exclaims as he gets on Appa.

Katara and Sokka immediately follow him, Suki goes next and takes her seat next to Sokka, then Toph gets on board and clutches Appa's saddle as soon as she sits. Mai hesitates she wasn't afraid of the giant bison but this would be her first time being up in the sky on something that wasn't as safe as an airship. Even when the group first arrived at the Palace, they decided to walk due to the Jasmine Dragon's close proximity to the Palace.

"I don't know Zuko." Mai says her voice filled with uneasiness.

Zuko gives her a grin then replies, "Don't worry Mai I promise you won't get hurt."

"Appa is the best bison around Mai!" Aang says with a big smile on his face.

Zuko rests his hand on her shoulders, calming his nervous girlfriend, Mai nods before going up, finally, Zuko boards and sits down in between Mai and Katara. Momo perches himself on top of Toph's shoulders, the young Earthbender gently pets the lemur.

Aang gives one last look at his friends before taking Appa's reins. "Yip Yip!"

With that Appa whips his tail and within seconds they are airborne. Appa breezes over the Earth Kingdom Palace's Wall and into the night sky. Fireworks explode around them and the people below them cheer as they see Appa fly over, the music of the city fills the air, drums and horns are heard. Appa then swiftly ascends higher then in a split-second he dives towards the city. Sokka, Suki, and Katara throw there arms up in the air with utter joy as they laugh. Aang holds on tightly to his reins and laughs alongside his friends. Meanwhile Toph yells at the top of her lungs as she grips Appa's saddle tightly. Mai shuts her eyes and grips Zuko's arm. Zuko also holds onto the saddle but a smile is plastered on his face.

"WOOHOO!" Aang yells as Appa then stops diving and continues to fly forward.

"Twinkletoes you do a stunt like that again I'm gonna hurl rocks at you when we get down!" Toph yells over at Aang, who only smirks.

Katara then goes over and places a comforting hand on Toph. "Come on, Toph don't be such a grouch. You're with friends."

"True. I'm still going to get my retribution though." Toph replies as she grins evilly.

The Gaang spends more time up in the air celebrating and after a while the fireworks stop. The people still keep on going though, after a few more minutes up in the air and a couple more stunts, Zuko looks over at Aang.

"Hey buddy, I don't mean to spoil your fun but we better get back we still have a lot to do tomorrow!" Zuko says.

"We'll leave it to later Zuko, let's go for another round Aang!" Sokka yells over to Aang.

"You got it Sokka!" Aang obliges and after one more dip he takes Zuko's advice and redirects Appa back to the Earth Kingdom Palace. This was one of the best days this group of friends had the pleasure of experiencing with one another.

* * *

After the nights festivities the following morning was a struggle. Even the Avatar had trouble getting out of his bed, but with a big meeting with Earth King Kuei he had to get himself ready. Aang shook off the green sheets that covered him and went to the bathroom for his usual morning routine, he took a bath then kept his head shaved and etc. After a few minutes he stepped out of his bathroom and he got himself dressed in his traditional Air Nomad robes and put on his necklace. Aang left his room and headed towards the Earth King's throne room, after turning a corner he saw Suki and Mai talking to one another. Suki had ditched her robe from the previous night and had put on her Kyoshi Warrior outfit. Mai had also returned to her usual get up of a red and black robe.

"Hey ladies." Aang says politely, Suki and Mai both turn around and give Aang smiles.

"Hey Aang, we were just heading over to the meeting." Suki says.

"Awesome me too let's go." Aang waved over to them and they followed him down the main hall of the Earth King's Palace until they reached the doors. As the fancy doors of the throne room opened Aang saw that Fire Lord Zuko was already up and ready for the day, typical of Firebenders, he had reverted back to his Fire Lord's robes and headpiece. Zuko stood next to Earth King Kuei as the two looked over a map of the Earth Kingdom.

Sokka was wearing Water Tribe Wolf's armor and was leaning up against a railing paying little attention to what Zuko and Kuei were talking about he was still a bit tired from the festivities of the previous night. Katara meanwhile was in her typical Water Tribe clothes with her hair down she still donned her hair loopies of course. Katara was actually listening to the conversation the two world leaders were having. She looked more upbeat than Sokka but wasn't quite as ready as Zuko.

Toph was sitting on the floor petting both Momo and Bosco. The young Earthbender let out a yawn, she was also pretty tired but she was still not as bad as Sokka. Suki and Mai walk over to their respective boyfriends while Aang goes to greet the Earth King and Fire Lord.

"Good morning, your majesties. Sorry for not being here earlier." Aang says then gives a slight bow to both.

Kuei smiles at the young Avatar then reassures him, "It is no problem Avatar Aang, people deserve their rest."

"We're actually almost done Aang." Katara says as she lays a hand on his shoulder.

"We just need to figure out how we're going to move the Fire Nation Colonials out of the Earth Kingdom." Zuko concludes, this gets Mai's attention.

"Move the Colonials? are you sure that's the best move Zuko?" Mai asks, she knew the attitude of the Fire Nation and knew her people would have a hard time accepting this.

"Yes, for too long the Fire Nation has dominated others, we don't need any more reminders of the War on Earth Kingdom soil." Zuko replies to his girlfriend, Mai nods in understanding but she remains skeptical.

"For the people of the Earth Kingdom it would be like healing a scar." Earth King Kuei responds as he looks at Zuko.

"Oh! Uh… sorry Fire Lord Zuko I didn't mean anything personal." Kuei slightly panicked as he noticed the massive scar that Zuko carried.

"It's alright King Kuei." Zuko reassures the Earth King.

"I agree, if you need someone to help move these people, I'll be more than happy to help." Aang suggests.

"Really?" Zuko asks delighted by his friend's cooperation.

"Yeah you know making stuff go peacefully is kind of my thing." Aang chuckles.

"Sokka and I can help too." Katara says gesturing to herself and Sokka.

"Us too!" Toph says as she and Suki walk up to the group.

"Awww but Suki and I were going to visit Kyoshi Island." Sokka grumbles, crossing his arms.

"We'll be able to do that later Sokka, right now the world needs us." Suki says as she wraps her arms around Sokka's neck and places a quick kiss on his lips, Sokka gives in.

"Excellent, with your help Avatar Aang this should blow over quickly. It'll be like a movement to restore harmony. But what to call such a movement hmmm…." Kuei says then begins to think of a name.

Sokka, with his arms still wrapped around Suki's waist, exclaims, "How about the _'Harmony Restoration Movement'_!"

"Yes! The _'Harmony Restoration Movement'_ I like it!" King Kuei states. Toph grumbles at this then leans over to Sokka.

"Where do you get these goofy names from Snoozles, urrgh." Toph grumbles.

"Call it a gift." Sokka grins. The rest of their friends laugh.

* * *

In the following days after the meeting, Fire Lord Zuko sent out messenger hawks to the Fire Nation Colonies, and a week after the meeting the Gaang reached the South Western Earth Kingdom, where the youngest Colonies were settled, and the decolonization effort began, starting off with a small coastal village.

A Fire Nation captain read of a scroll, "By Decree of Fire Lord Zuko and Earth King Kuei! All Fire Nation Colonies are to be handed over to the Earth Kingdom, and All Colonials are to return to the Fire Nation! The Harmony Restoration Movement must be upheld!"

Gasps and murmurs can be heard from the small crowd that had formed to hear the announcement, Aang walks up to then and tries to calm them down, Katara, Suki, Sokka, and Toph look on as the scene unfolds.

"Now, now everybody I know that this seems abrupt but I assure you it's for the greater good." Aang says, he earns frowns from the people in the crowd and soon there after boos erupt.

"Easy for you to say Avatar! You're not the one who is leaving their home!" A Colonial woman shouts.

"Who cares about this 'Harmony Restoration Movement' anyway?!" A man comments

"Go back to your precious Air Temple!" Another man yells. The comments and booing only get worse but Aang remained unphased by them, his others friends however cringe.

"Just how long has this Colony been established?" Aang asks the crowd before him.

"Eight years ago!" The Colonial woman answers, her voice filled with anger.

"Think about it, you guys, you've only been here for eight years won't you guys be happy going back home, to your families and loved ones, Fire Lord Zuko has even decided to bring back the classic Fire Nation culture isn't that fun?" Aang asks a bright smile on his face. The crowd's mood however did not change.

"Not good enough!" The Colonial Woman shouts. The crowd gets riled up again. Katara and Sokka visibly flinch as the boos start again, Suki looks on in worry, and Toph merely shakes her head.

"You guys clearly don't know how to talk to people." Toph says, a small chuckle escapes her.

Katara looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "I suppose you do."

"Watch, Sugar Queen" Toph replies.

Toph walks over to Aang, "Move it Twinkletoes!"

Aang jumps and quickly steps aside. Toph continues " _ **This**_ is how you talk to people."

"Hey listen up!" Toph addresses the crowd as she pounds her feet into the ground, the earth rumbles.

"If you return to the Fire Nation Fire Lord Zuko, has prepared for you guys new land, property, and money!" Toph says, this gets the crowd's attention.

"How much money?" A man asks.

"Enough..." Toph replies, she crosses her arms.

"Hmmm, very well Avatar we shall go with you." The Colonial woman, intrigued by the offer, turns her attention towards Aang.

The look Aang gives to Toph is one of utter shock. Toph simply smirks as she walks back to the rest of the group. Sokka's jaw hit the ground while Suki and Katara just looked at each other then back at Toph surprised by her efficiency.

"Let's go people these Colonies aren't going to decolonize themselves!" Toph yells as she heads towards Appa.

"Most impressive." The Fire Nation captain says as he looks at Aang.

"Tell me about it." Aang replies. After the Gaang helped the people of this village get on a ship to the Fire Nation they continued the Harmony Restoration Movement and it accelerated, within five weeks nearly all of the Southwestern Earth Kingdom was decolonized, the youngest Fire Nation Colonies were quickly being placed under the Earth Kingdom's banner.

* * *

"I just received the latest report from our commanders in the Southern Earth Kingdom, the Avatar is spearheading the effort and they have been making good progress." General Bujing reports to the Fire Lord.

"My Lord, I beg you to reconsider." War Minister Qin says, having just heard the decolonization report.

Fire Lord Zuko shakes his head then replies, "This is the only way Minister, we need to repair what we have damaged."

"Permission to speak on the issue, my Lord." Shinu says, he's been quiet nearly the entire meeting, General Bujing and Qin quickly turn their heads to General Shinu.

Fire Lord Zuko waves his hand signaling him to speak.

"I have to agree with the War Minister, my Lord, just think about the repercussions these reparations and relocation will have on the Fire Nation." Shinu says.

"Can we really take in that many Colonials, especially with the economy being sucked out of the Fire Nation by the reparations imposed on us by the Earth King?" War Minister Qin asks calmly.

"My Lord, with all due respect the Earth Kingdom lost that land ages ago." General Bujing adds. Hearing his top advisors being opposed to the Harmony Restoration Movement didn't sit well with Zuko.

Zuko sighs before he replies, "Gentleman when I was still an exiled Prince and living in the Earth Kingdom, I saw the impact our War has had on the people. There was nothing heroic or patriotic about what we did, what we stole from them. That's why we have to do this, I'm confident our Nation can provide for its people just as it always has. Now do I have the support of my cabinet or not?"

Defeated the advisors lowered their heads and conceded, simultaneously they all reply "Yes Fire Lord."

Satisfied with their answers Zuko continues, "Excellent, now let's move on to the final matter of the day."

An Imperial Firebender then walks into the room and bows, "My Lord the guest has arrived."

Fire Lord Zuko smiles and motions the guard to let the guest in. The guard stands up and a few moments later Jeong Jeong walks in escorted by the guard. The Imperial Firebender salutes Zuko before he walks out of the throne room. Jeong Jeong looks to the Fire Lord and bows.

"What is he doing here?!" Bujing snarls. Jeong Jeong raises his head and glares at Bujing.

"At ease, General Bujing, should he accept **Admiral** Jeong Jeong will be appointed to this cabinet." Zuko announces. Shinu's and Bujing's eyes widen they both look at their Fire Lord.

"But, My Lord, Jeong Jeong is a traitor." Shinu says, he wasn't wrong Jeong Jeong deserted and fought against the Fire Nation.

"He should be trampled by Komodo Rhinos, Fire Lord, no mercy for deserters and criminals." Bujing adds as he redirects his attention to Jeong Jeong.

"If anyone should be trampled it is you, Bujing, how many men did you slaughter with your so-called tactics?" Jeong Jeong retorts as he stands up.

Bujing fumes and barks back, "You impudent, disgraceful-"

Irritated Zuko's fire wall rises, this gets the attention of his advisors, he speaks "That is enough, Jeong Jeong is a trusted friend and ally of both my Uncle and myself. Not too long ago I was considered a traitor to the Fire Nation and you will show Jeong Jeong the respect you show me. Is that understood!"

Once again, all the advisors reply, "Yes, Fire Lord."

Zuko then looks at Jeong Jeong, and asks "Well what is your final answer on my request?"

"It would be a great honor to sit on the cabinet, my Lord. I humbly accept the offer to rejoin the Fire Nation military." Jeong Jeong replies and gives a small bow to Zuko.

"Excellent, this meeting is over." Zuko announces, the War Minister and Generals walk out of the throne room, Jeong Jeong follows them.

"Wait Admiral, I need your help." Zuko says. Jeong Jeong turns around to face the Fire Lord.

"What are your orders Fire Lord?" Jeong Jeong asks.

"I need you to have a task force to search the Earth Kingdom…" Zuko pauses then continues, "I need you to find my mother."

"I will do what I can my Lord, I assure you we will look all over the Earth Kingdom for Lady Ursa." Jeong Jeong replies smiling at Zuko.

"Thank you." Zuko says as he returns the smile at the reinstated High Admiral, Jeong Jeong then leaves. As he walks out of the throne room a new person enters, Mai.

"Mai." Zuko smiles at his girl, Mai walks up to Zuko.

"Considering I just saw the look on Bujing's face I must've missed quite the show." Mai says smirking she stops walking just a few steps away from the flames.

"It wasn't much actually." Zuko chuckles, he stands and parts the flames. Zuko then walks up to Mai and wraps his arms around her waist. Mai's arms lock around Zuko's neck and she leans in and they both share a kiss. Mai deepens the kiss by bringing Zuko closer to her while Zuko's hands grip her waist. But before the kiss can intensify any further Zuko breaks away and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Mai asks looking up at him, she tries to reach up and touch his scarred cheek but Zuko stops her hand and places it on his chest.

"Mai, do you think I'm doing the right thing as Fire Lord?" Zuko asks his girlfriend an uneasiness rises within him.

"Zuko where is this coming from, did the advisors say something?" She asks, a frown quickly forms on her face.

"No, it's just sometimes I feel like I'm not the Fire Lord the people wanted." Zuko responds.

"Listen Zuko, I can't speak for everybody but in my eyes, there's not a better person who can lead this nation right now." Mai says, she nuzzles into his chest and Zuko rests his chin on her head, he smiles.

"Thank you, Mai." Zuko replies and gives Mai a kiss on the head.

* * *

Once night time had arrived Zuko and Mai retired to the bedroom, by midnight the couple were peacefully asleep, or so one would think.

" _Mother?"_

 _A raven-haired woman in Royal Fire Nation robes stands before Zuko, she smiles at him._

" _I've missed you my son." Ursa held her arms out for him._

Zuko's eyes shoot open he turns his head to the side and sees that Mai is in deep sleep. Zuko sits up and drags his feet off of the mattress, he gets up and quickly finds a robe. He puts it on and goes over to Mai and places a quick kiss on her cheek, he then opens the doors to his chambers and walks into the long hallway. Once he reaches the entrance of the hallway, he is met by two Imperial Firebenders.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it's late." The first guardsman says.

"Are you alright my lord?" The second guardsman asks.

Zuko looks at the two and responds, "I'm quite fine."

"With all due respect your majesty you should go back to sleep." The first guardsman says.

"You presume to command me?" Zuko asks, anger in his voice.

Panicked the guard replies "No sir, it was merely a suggestion."

"I'm need a drink of water. Stay put, and no one is to know of this little conversation, am I understood." Zuko demands.

Both guards immediately straighten and reply, "Yes Sir."

Satisfied Zuko walks pass them and after walking throughout the Royal Palace he eventually makes it to the kitchen, after a few minutes he manages to make some tea and he pours it into two cups. Zuko puts the cups on a tray and walks out of the kitchen, however instead of going back to the bedroom he walks through a secret corridor that leads him beyond the walls of the Royal Palace. Zuko continues and leaves Royal Caldera City quietly.

After some time Zuko walks along a rocky path that leads him to the crater where Capital City Prison is located. The prison guards recognize their Fire Lord and allow Zuko to pass by the walls of the prison, Zuko walks right up to the main gate of the prison tower where all the prisoners are kept. The prison's Warden greets Zuko before he can enter the tower.

The Warden bows respectfully to Zuko. "Fire Lord shouldn't you be asleep by now?" The Warden asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I need to have a talk with one of your prisoners, Ming, may I pass?" Zuko says.

"Of course, my Lord." Ming turns her back to Zuko and opens the prison tower's gate. The pair enter the tower and Ming leads the way for her Fire Lord. They pass by several cells and go up the different levels of the prison.

"So, how's your uncle been my Lord?" Ming asks turning her attention to Zuko.

"In his last letter he said all is well and that business is booming." Zuko replies with a smile.

"I'd imagine so he always had an affinity for tea. I should know I snuck enough tea into his cell." Ming chuckles.

Zuko joins her and replies "I think that's why he recommended you for a promotion after Warden Poon resigned."

The two continue to laugh, eventually reaching the final level of the prison. Ming leads Zuko to the final cell at the end of the hall. A prison guard salutes them, Ming grabs her keys and unlocks the cell door.

"Remember, Fire Lord if you need anything I'm right outside." Ming says as she opens the cell door.

Zuko nods and takes a deep breath, he walks into the cell with his tray and sits down in front of the cage containing his father. Ozai wakes up to the sight of his son offering him tea, he accepts the cup from his son and raises it to his mouth and sips.

Zuko looks at Ozai and says, "Where is **she**."

With the tea cup steaming a mere inch away from his face Ozai presents a wicked smile.

"Who?" Ozai replies mockingly.

"You know WHO!" Zuko exclaims a rage in his voice.

Ozai smirks, "Hmmm, never heard of her, I've met many Lees, a couple of Yins, and a handful of Lings, but never any Whos. Hahahaha."

A furious Zuko replies, "Answer the question correctly or-"

Ozai raises a hand and cuts him off, "Before you finish, what exactly was your plan here Zuko. Threaten me into revealing your mother's location."

Ozai takes a sip and continues, "You're hardly intimidating boy. It's quite funny how the Fire Lord can't even get a lowly prisoner to talk."

"Speaking of which how's the Crown treating you?" Ozai chuckles and puts his empty tea cup down, Zuko glares at him then picks up the tray with the tea cups and stands up, turning his back to his father he proceeds to walk out of the room.

"I don't need this." Zuko says as he reaches the door.

"Foolish boy, do you think being Fire Lord is easy. The Crown is far heavier than it looks, I know its burden better than anyone else. My wisdom is what you need to survive." As Ozai's words spill from his mouth, Zuko exits the room.

"You'll be back and when you do, I'll be here waiting for you. **Son**." Ozai concludes.

Zuko shuts the door, a loud click is heard, as he leaves Capital City Prison his father's words stick with him on his journey back.

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko walks up the main road to the Fire Nation Royal Palace. It was now early morning the moon still glistened over Royal Caldera City and Zuko was awfully tired. The houses were dark everyone was asleep except the Fire Lord. As Zuko approaches the Palace he only hopes that Mai hasn't woken up otherwise he would get an earful from a ticked off girlfriend. Once he reaches the end of the main street and saw the Palace gates he stops. A dark figure stands in front of the gates with his back turned to Zuko.

"Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko I'm afraid your sleeping arrangements have been changed." A Dai Li captain turns around and smirks at Zuko, the Fire Lord frowns and takes a stance.

Almost immediately 8 Dai Li agents form a semi-circle around Zuko, they take fighting stances. A pair of Dai Li lunge forward, smashing their feet into the ground they raise two rocks from the earth and launch them towards the Fire Lord. Zuko quickly maneuvers to his right dodging the first rock, he ducks and avoids the second rock. Zuko swiftly returns fire sending a barrage of fire balls at the two Dai Li, hitting the agents in the chest knocking them out. Immediately another agent raises his fists, a huge pillar springs from the ground, Zuko barely ducks in time as the pillar goes over his head and into the side of a building. The commotion is heard by people as they rush to their balconies and windows to see what is going on.

"Is that the Fire Lord?!"

"Earthbenders are attacking him!"

"Somebody, call help!" Several of the citizens cry out as they watch their Fire Lord fight the Dai Li.

Zuko kicks up an arc of fire the Dai Li raises an earth wall blocking the arc, another pair of agents slide behind the Firebender. The agents hurl a pair of earth blocks at Zuko, the Firebender lunges forward and blasts a stream of fire burning through the blocks and blasting the Dai Li off their feet. The ground rumbles as a massive surge of earth erupts out of the ground, Zuko rolls to his right narrowly avoiding the attack, Zuko then jumps in the air unleashing a flurry of spinning fire kicks knocking the Dai Li agent out. Zuko shifts his attention over to the final three Dai Li agents.

Meanwhile in the Royal chambers Mai sleeps soundly in bed.

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

Mai's eyes shoot open she turns around and notices that Zuko isn't in bed, her eyes widen in horror.

 _Boom!_

Frantically she jumps out of bed and puts on some nearby robes. Two Imperial Firebenders then burst into the Royal chambers.

"Lady Mai we-" An Imperial Firebender starts.

"We are under attack!" Mai cut him off.

"The Fire Lord might be in danger, wake up the rest of the guards and open the gates now!" Mai orders. The guards nod and run out of the chambers, Mai rushes urgently over to the balcony to see what is going on.

 _Boom!_

A massive boulder collides with a building as Zuko avoids the attack. Retaliating he blasts fire balls at the Dai Li captain, the captain raises an earth wall to protect himself while his two agents launch their rock gloves at the Firebender. Zuko raises his fists and blasts the incoming gloves with fire. However, the Dai Li captain kicks the earth wall towards Zuko.

 _Bam!_

Taking the hit to the chest Zuko lands on his back, bruised but not beaten Zuko lifts his feet and sends another fireball at the agents. Zuko flips himself back up, from each fist he shoots a stream of fire then raises his legs and sends three arcs of fire. Two of the Dai Li get hit and fall down, the Dai Li captain evades the first arc but not the second or third, he lands on his back. Zuko quickly rushes over and raises his fist to the Dai Li.

"Yield!" Zuko barks. The Dai Li captain bows his head in submission.

The gates of the palace open several Imperial Firebenders storm out, quickly they surround the defeated Earthbenders and detain them.

"Fire Lord are you alright" An Imperial Firebender asks Zuko.

Clutching his stomach Zuko replies "Urgh… Yes, find out why they did this and if anyone else was involved."

The Imperial Firebender gives a short bow to his Fire Lord then goes off to fulfill his orders. Zuko then heads towards the main entrance of the Palace.

"Zuko!"

The Fire Lord looks up and sees a very concerned Mai heading towards him.

"Oh no" Zuko says under his breath. Mai angrily walks up to her boyfriend and stares him right in the eyes.

"What were you doing! You could've gotten killed!" Mai yells, her eyes tearing up a bit. Zuko attempts to bring his hand up to touch Mai's face but she slaps it away.

"Listen Mai I'm sorry but I needed to do something" Zuko starts.

"What was so important that you had to leave in the middle of the night?" Mai asks.

Zuko breathes in and out then replies "It was nothing."

"Nothing, you run out in the middle of the night, nearly get killed and it was nothing?! Why are you so frustrating Zuko? I nearly lost you and all for nothing!" Mai yells at him, not many people saw this vulnerable side of Mai, Zuko was one of the few, before him wasn't an icy noble woman but a concerned girlfriend who cared deeply for him. Zuko knew he couldn't win this fight. He slowly wraps his arms and pulls her into his chest, she fights back a bit but eventually gives in.

"Mai I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you and when the time is right, I'll explain everything just please calm down." Zuko says as he begins to rub her back. Zuko lifts up her chin and gives her a light kiss.

"Don't scare me like that again." Mai replies. With that the two go back inside the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

* * *

 **This is the new and revised Chapter One for Avatar Book 4 Air** **do not worry** **the story will remain the same it will just have a new starting point. I just thought it'd be better to start right after ATLA ended then months after, this also gives me more opportunities for more adventures for the Gaang.**


End file.
